


They Don't Teach This At Camp

by toyboxxx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, David is 26, Falling In Love, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Max is 15, Oral Sex, Trans Max (Camp Camp), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/pseuds/toyboxxx
Summary: Daniel makes Max and David fuck. Afterwards, they fuck some more. They fuck a lot.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp), One-Sided Daniel/David
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	1. Oh no, we are being forced to have sex, oh nooooo

David awoke on a cold cement floor to something kicking him. 

"...avid. David, wake up. David, I swear to God--" 

He knew that voice. "Max…?" David raised his head and blinked against the harsh artificial light. "What's going on? Where are we?" He tried to sit up, but found himself unable to move his arms. They were tied behind his back. David began to panic, tugging desperately at his binds. "What's going on?!" He searched for his former camper and found him kneeling beside him with his own hands tied.

"David, calm down! I need you to listen to me." He turned around and showed David his restraints. "You need to get me untied before he comes back." 

"Before who comes back?" David struggled up onto his own knees. 

"Daniel. That crazy son of a bitch captured us and threw us down here." 

Oh, God. Fear gripped David's heart. He tried to think of a way to set Max free, but before he could even try anything a door opened somewhere in the room. 

"Shit. Fuck." Max's wild eyes met David's. "What do we do?" 

David felt a fierce swell of protectiveness. His shoved his fear into the corner of his mind. No matter what happened, he would do whatever it took to keep Max safe. "We're going to be fine. Stick close to me."

Heavy footfalls descended down the stairs like a threat. Daniel emerged from the shadows like a reptile sliding out of a sewer. He looked the same as he always did; tall, clean, and dressed head to toe in white. He reminded David of a sterilized hospital room. Medical. Artificial. 

"Hello, my sweet little lambs," Daniel greeted as he made his way to a workbench tucked against the far wall. He had his back to them, and David's breath hitched as he recognized the shape of a handgun tucked into the waistband of his pants. He knew Max saw it, too, as the boy shuffled behind him. Daniel turned back around with a flourish. "I have something special planned. Would you like to know what it is?" 

David and Max said nothing.

"I'm going to perform a special cleansing ritual for you two." 

Max scoffed. "This shit again? It's not going to work. We know the kind of bullshit you're up to."

"Yes, but this is different." He spoke like he was preaching for children. "I'm going to purge you of your unholy desires. Then you'll be clean and ready to join the ranks."

"Join the ranks?" Max repeated. "I thought you were just going to kill us." 

"Well. Ascension is the end goal eventually. But I've come to a decision. A change of heart, if you will. You see," Daniel spoke as he approached them. "David here has potential. Xemuug asked for him specifically." He threaded his fingers through David's hair. "But maybe I should just kill you anyway. You did give me an awful lot of trouble in the past. We'll see." 

Daniel released him and abruptly turned on his heel. He grabbed something off the bench. "Let's begin," he said cheerfully, turning around with a long wooden bat in his hands. 

"Oh my God," David breathed in terror. 

"In order to cleanse your body, we have to fill it up with something else. Something pure." Daniel advanced on David. "Specifically, _pain._ " He swung the bat right into David's stomach. The man doubled over with a painful choke of air. Red hot pain bloomed from his middle and outward. 

" _David!"_ Max cried. He struggled desperately against his restraints. "You're fucking _crazy,_ I swear to fuck I'll kill you!" 

Daniel ignored him. "It's important for us to feel pain. It reminds us how weak and pathetic we are. We don't deserve to exist in this world. We need to be reborn, pure and unburdened with our human flaws." He swung the bat again and connected it with David's side. Then his back. Then his shoulder. Each one hurt more than the last. David thought he'd pass out from the pain, if he didn't throw up first. 

"Are you listening to me, David?" Daniel grabbed him by his hair and hauled him up. "You better pay attention, or else we'll just keep going until it sinks into that stupid head of yours." 

"I-I'm listening," David replied weakly. 

"Good." Daniel reeled back his arm and punched David in the face. His lip split, and the impact made him accidentally bite into his cheek. Blood flooded his mouth. Daniel dropped him and the man crumpled to the ground. The blood from his mouth made a thick, drooly mess on the cold floor. 

"David, holy shit, are you okay?!" Max scrambled forward on his knees. He crouched over David's prone form. That hurt almost as much as his body. David didn't want Max to worry about him, didn't want him to see him like this. 

"He'll be fine," Daniel said with a wave. He circled around David's side then kicked him right in the ribs. 

"Stop it!" Max screeched. "You sick fuck!" 

Daniel backhanded him. Max's head jerked to the side with the force of it. David's eyes went wide. 

"Be patient, Max. You'll get your turn." Daniel glanced at his watch. "In fact, why not now?" 

"No, wait, Daniel!" David struggled to his knees. "Do whatever you want to me, I'll take it with a smile if you want me to, just don't hurt Max. Please." 

"Such a martyr." Daniel patted David's cheek patronizingly. "But I had something special in mind for Max. You see, David, physical pain in one thing. I know you can handle that. But what you haven't experienced yet is mental. Emotional." He circled around to stand behind David and placed his hands on his trembling shoulders. "What better way to break you than to make you fuck your favorite camper?" He cupped David's chin and forced him to look at Max's horrified expression. 

"No," David begged. 

"Yes." 

"I can't!" 

"You can and you will." Daniel fingers dug into David's shoulders. "You don't have a choice. And besides, you begged me not to hurt Max, right? Well, you won't be hurting him. Not really." 

David looked to Max, who resembled a spooked animal. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, chest rising and falling rapidly with his knees pressed tightly together. 

David had always harbored a soft spot for Max. Out of all the campers, Max always gave him the most trouble, but that just made David more determined to bond with him, and all the more determined to protect him. 

"He's just a child," David protested. 

"A teenager," Daniel corrected. "A growing young man. He'll take it well." 

A fire burned in David's gut. "I won't do it."

Daniel stepped around into David's view. "That's fine." He pulled out a knife, seemingly from nowhere. "Then I'll do it."

The fire inside him was immediately doused. David couldn't let Daniel put his hands on Max. David had promised himself he'd protect him, no matter what. "Wait! No! I… I'll do it. I will." 

"That's the spirit!" Daniel praised. Using the knife, he cut through his restraints, then promptly shoved David forward towards Max. "I knew you'd come around. Just needed a push." 

David felt sick. He never hated himself more. He was going rape Max, a boy he'd known since he was ten. If David was a stronger man, he'd put his released hands to use and fight Daniel off. But David was _scared_. He didn't know how to fight, and he couldn't bare to imagine what would happen to Max if he failed. The only comfort in this situation was the fact that Max was safe in his hands. 

And perhaps David was a little selfish. Perhaps there was a small part of him that wanted to be intimate with Max. David smothered that thought. There was nothing about this that was intimate. This is not want either of them wanted. 

"Are you alright?" David asked gently. Max had been awfully quiet since Daniel hit him. David couldn't help but worry. 

"I'm fine. Just--" Max licked his swollen lip. "David. You have to promise you won't see me differently."

"Of course I won't!" What a silly thing to say. "Why would I--" 

"David, stop. Let's just get this over with." 

"... Okay, Max." David would make this quick. He'd give him that. "Is it, um. Okay if I touch you?" 

Max nodded. He looked so frightened. David felt like a monster putting his hands on Max's thighs. The boy leaned back and let David settle between his spread legs. David slid his hand higher and groped Max through his jeans. It was no surprise that he wasn't hard. But as David kept feeling around, he realized Max wasn't just not hard, it appeared he didn't have a dick at all. David's blood went cold. 

Max never took off his hoodie during camp. Even when the sun was blistering hot, Max refused to remove his clothing, like he was trying to hide something. David finally understood. 

"I'm sorry, Max," David whispered into the boy's hair. He hoped Daniel couldn't hear. "I didn't know." 

"You weren't supposed to know," Max hissed back. "Nobody was." His eyes were clenched shut as tears leaked down his face. David's heart ached for him. He thumbed away Max's tears and kissed his forehead. It definitely wasn't what Max wanted or needed to hear right now, but with the, ah, _equipment_ Max possessed, it would help make the whole process a little smoother. 

"I'm going to take off your pants, Max," David warned as he thumbed the button. Max said nothing, so David continued. He undid the zipper, then carefully pulled Max's jeans down. His boxer briefs went next. Nestled between Max's thighs was a thin, patchy nest of dark curls, and below that was-- David sucked in a breath. It was wrong, _it was wrong_ , he tried to remind himself that this was _Max,_ but he couldn't help the knee jerk arousal at the sight. The soft pink skin looked so enticing. Max was beautiful, whether David wanted to admit it or not. 

"Can I… use my mouth, Max?" David asked, but it sounded more like a plea. 

Max looked up at him with confusion. "Your mouth? Why? What for?" 

David licked his lips. How did he explain this without sounding like a complete creep? "Well, for what I'm going to do, it will be better if I use my mouth on your, um--" _God,_ what should he call it? David didn't know what to do. "--Your _you_. You need to be, erm. Wet. Or it could cause you a bit of discomfort." 

Max's eyes went wide as he pressed his thighs together. He seemed to be thinking over what David said. An array of emotions flashed across his face, too many to try and decipher. Finally, he nodded, and let his knees drop open. David nearly moaned. Max with his legs spread looked even more intoxicating. His rich, dark skin contrasted beautifully with the tender pink flesh between his legs. As if in a trance, David shuffled forward, put his hands on Max's thighs, then ducked his head down to bury his face into the boy's sex. Max let out a _guh!_ of surprise and instinctively tried to close his legs together. David didn't mind. The feeling of Max's soft thighs wrapped around his head was heavenly. David let out a moan, which in turn made Max moan from the vocal vibrations. 

Max tasted lovely. It was strong and pungent as David inhaled. Intoxicating. David almost felt drunk on the salty flavor, knowing exactly what it is and where it came from. He dragged his tongue along the slit before carefully dipping inside. More of that addicting taste flooded his mouth. Max practically shook in his grip, thighs clenching and relaxing with each new touch. 

Fingers wove into David's hair, and suddenly he was yanked backwards. David let out a cry of pain and arched up. His eyes immediately went to Max, who was cowering away with wide eyes, legs pressed tightly together without David between them. 

"Ah, I didn't say to do that, _Da-vid_." Daniel was right next to his ear. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you? You just had to get a taste." 

Part of that may have been true, but David's ultimate goal was to make things easier for Max. David would do anything to ensure he never felt any pain. "I-It was to help…" 

"You can tell yourself that, but we all know the truth." Daniel leaned forward and pressed his knife to David's throat. David's fear spiked. "Spread 'em, Max, or I'll make this disappear into his neck." 

Max was in tears again. David wanted to reach for him but the sharp point of the blade kept him still. He could only watch as Max's trembling legs fell open again. 

"Hmm. He's got a pretty little cunt, doesn't he?" Max flinched at the word. Daniel continued. "I didn't know Max was hiding such a thing, but what a nice surprise! Don't you agree, David? You ought to thank him for such a gift." 

David said nothing. It was the wrong choice. Daniel pressed down with the knife and nicked his skin. A sharp, stinging pain. 

"No!" Max cried. 

"I said," Daniel repeated in a voice laced with rage. "You ought to _thank him,_ David." 

David gritted his teeth, but he forced out the words, "Thank you, M-Max." 

"Good boy." Daniel eased the knife away as he petted his hair. "Good boys get rewarded. Pay attention, Max, if you want to be a boy so badly." 

David wasn't a violent man, but he could have throttled Daniel. David tried to meet Max's eye but he wouldn't look at him. Before he knew it, David's pants were opened and tugged down. He reeled in alarm. 

"Daniel, what are you doing?!" 

"If Max wants his pussy played with, he has to earn it." Daniel rolled down David's underwear, exposing his flaccid cock. Then he grabbed Max by his hair and dragged him closer. 

"Don't touch him!"

"You have no authority here, David," Daniel hissed. He tossed the knife in favor of pulling out the gun from his trousers. David's fear spiked, went through the roof, and kept going. Daniel pulled back the safety then aimed the barrel directly at David's head. Daniel addressed Max, "Suck his dick, Maxie, or your camp counselor gets a bullet between his eyes." 

Max scrambled forward as quickly as his binds would allow. His hands weren't an option, so with some effort, Max ducked his head down and took David into his mouth. David nearly choked. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to think of something, _anything,_ other than Max sucking him off. Besides that, there was a _gun_ aimed right at his head. Too many extremes bombarding him all at once. 

Max was desperate as he moved, but his inexperience was apparent. Too much teeth, no rhythm, and it appeared he didn't expect David to grow that much. His length filled out in Max's mouth and the poor boy gagged more than once. David hated this. He didn't _want_ this. Oh, how he wished he and Max were alone somewhere else, taking all the time they needed. He wished he could take Max's fear and carry it for him. He wished so many things. 

"He takes it well. Maybe he's whored himself out before," Daniel sneered, running his hand down Max's back. David bared his teeth but Daniel ignored him. His hand slipped over Max's sweater, over the naked curve of his rump, then dipped down between his legs. Max jolted forward. 

"Please, _please,_ Daniel," David begged with his heart in his throat and tears in his eyes. "I'll do anything, anything you want, just please don't touch Max." 

Daniel grinned at him, lecherous and dangerous. He rose to his full height and approached David, unbuttoning his pants all the while. "You're making quite a lot of promises today, David. If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do was ask." His cock was already hard, and David wanted to hurl. Daniel was _getting off_ on all this. Daniel dragged the tip of it across David's cheek and giggled. "Open wide, lamb." 

David shuddered and obeyed. For Max, he told himself as that long, pale cock pushed inside his mouth. It wasn't the first dick David had sucked but that certainly didn't make it easier. Max paused to watch. 

"Did I say you could stop?" Daniel snapped, and Max went right back to work. It was terribly distracting. David tried to focus on just making Daniel come, hoping this would all end faster, but he was constantly hindered by Max's soft, hot mouth around his length. The fact that Max was so inexperienced just enhanced it. David took perverted pride in the fact that he was the first person Max had ever sucked. He was ashamed of himself for it. 

Daniel tasted like musk and sweat. David gagged on it. He hated how Daniel tasted. He hated how Daniel sounded, moaning and gasping above him as he rolled his hips into David's face. For a moment, David considered biting down, but he didn't know what Daniel would do. He might kill them both. So he just endured, letting the man fuck his mouth as roughly as he wanted.

David didn't know how long it lasted. It could have been minutes or hours, but either way it was too long. Daniel pulled away and David heaved in a breath. He didn't even realize he had his hands in Max's hair. He yanked them away like he'd been burned. He gently pushed Max off, and the boy leaned back and looked at him, mouth open and wet and eyes glazed. He looked debauched. 

"Tell him what a good little cocksucker he is," Daniel purred, stroking the back of David's hair. "Tell him how good it felt." 

"You… did very well, Max," David whispered. He meant it, too. Max's eyes glistened, but David couldn't read him. He wished he knew what Max was thinking. 

"Do you think he's earned the same?" Daniel asked. David nodded. He didn't know what else to do but comply. Daniel continued, "Use your manners, Max. Ask him for it." 

Max's eyes were furious. He glared at Daniel with so much venom and vitriol. "If you think I--" 

Daniel tutted like he was scolding a child. He tapped the barrel of the gun against the side of David's head. Max's jaw clamped shut. There was a struggle on his young face before he finally sagged in defeat. He grumbled something incomprehensible. 

"Speak up, you fucking whore," Daniel raged. David was too frightened by the man's wild mood swings to be upset about the insult. 

Max raised his head, eyes wet, then said, "P-Please suck me, David." 

It was forced out of him, dragged from him out of fear for their lives, and it aroused David as much as it turned his stomach. Daniel shoved him forward. He barreled into Max, sending them both to the floor. 

"You heard him, David. Who are you to say no?" 

David struggled up onto his hands and knees, suspended over Max's body. He whispered quietly against the boy's hair, "Can I?" Even if they were forced to do this, he'd rather have Max's permission before he touched him. David couldn't offer him much in that moment, but he could offer him the choice. Max nodded and closed his eyes. David shifted down and returned to the position he was in before. Max's legs opened to him easily, and David picked up right where he left off. 

David imagined them laying on the floor of his bedroom. Max is spread out on his green carpet, comfortable and happy, and he'd ask David to ravish him. David would comply. He'd do anything for Max. He licked up the wet slit, then circled his swollen clit with his tongue. It grew enough under his touch that he could wrap his lips around it to suck. Max's thighs shook and clenched around his head. David wished his hands were free so he could grab his hair. David imagined Max riding his face, grinding up against him desperately until he came. David wanted too many things at once. 

David pulled away so he could spread Max open with his thumbs. Inside it looked unbelievably soft and inviting. Wetness leaked out, and David lapped it up before diving inside that delicious heat. He shoved his tongue in as far as he could reach and pumped it. Max keened and arched up. David had to hold down his hips to keep him from squirming too much as he ate him out.

David had nearly forgotten Daniel was there. The hand on the back of his pants was an unwelcome reminder to where they were and what they were doing. 

"I think he's ready. Don't you think so, dear?" 

David hated the endearment. He wasn't anyone's 'dear', let alone Daniel's. And no, he didn't think Max was ready. Hell, David wasn't ready. Nobody ever was when they were forced to have sex. 

When David pulled away, his chin felt wet. He licked his lips and shamefully savored the taste. He supposed Max was wet enough, he thought darkly. He leaned back onto his heels then froze as he felt Daniel settle in behind him. 

"Don't stop on my account," Daniel purred into his ear. He pressed his hand into the small of David's back to push him closer. The tip of his cock brushed Max's wet pubic hair and he gasped. Max in front of him, Daniel at his back. Heaven and hell all at once. 

David leaned forward so that Daniel couldn't hiss in his ear or hear him whisper to Max. "Is this okay?" 

"No," Max whispered back. He looked up into David's eyes and offered a rueful smile. "But I'm glad it's you." 

He wouldn't say it to Max, but David was glad it was him, too. He dipped his fingers inside Max, gathered up his slick, and slathered it on his own cock. It was a filthy thing to do (not to mention hot, but David couldn't admit that), but he was limited on lube options. It would have to do. He leveled the tip to Max's entrance and gently pushed inside. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't _believe_ he was _doing this._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," David whispered between them. He wanted to die. Not only was he having sex with Max, one of his own campers, but he was _enjoying it_. Max was tight and wet and hot around him. Soft and decadent, walls like velvet, and David couldn't hold back the very real moan that escaped his throat. He opened his eyes that he didn't even realize he closed and found Max watching him. Their eyes met, and David couldn't look away. 

Max looked pained and bewildered, like he didn't know what to think of what was happening to him. David didn't have any words to say that could possibly help. He just hoped it didn't hurt. 

"Let's pick up the pace here, David," Daniel piped up from behind him. "We haven't got all day." He grabbed David's hips and forced him to move faster. 

"No," David tried to protest but it came out as a breathy whine. Eventually, he didn't even need Daniel's guidance. The pleasure was primal. He was lost in it. David was moving on his own, each thrust rocking Max's small body with the force of it. 

"David--!" Max gasped, his eyes wide and tearful. He sounded _scared_. David wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to his forehead. 

"It's alright," he whispered. _It wasn't._ "I got you. Focus on me."

Max trembled in his arms. David felt around until he found his hands, still tied together, and David had an epiphany. He gave Max's fingers a reassuring squeeze, then got to work loosening the ropes around his wrist. It was incredibly difficult, as David was constantly distracted by the pleasure of Max clenching and moving around him, but eventually he managed to get the knots undone. He pressed a soft kiss to Max's temple. The boy returned it to show he understood. 

"I think you might be enjoying Max's cunt a _little_ too much, David," the snake hissed behind him. He wound his fingers into David's hair once again and tugged him backward. "This is a punishment, not a reward. But I suppose this was my fault. I should have known you wanted to fuck your own camper." 

David was dragged away from Max's body and shoved to the side. He withdrew with a sickening wet noise, and Max flinched. 

"That's alright," Daniel continued with his fake enthusiasm. "I'll show you how it's done."

"If you touch me," Max hissed with raw anger. "I'll fucking kill you."

"Aren't you forgetting something? I'm the one with the gun here." 

David and Max's eyes met. A decision was made between them. David quickly buttoned his shorts in preparation as he watched Max tense his body. In quick succession, Max pulled his legs to his chest, then kicked the heels of his shoes straight into Daniel's face. There was a crunch, a splatter of blood, then a howl of pain as Daniel reeled back. He dropped the gun and it skittered across the floor. 

"Insolent _bitch!_ " Daniel screeched. He lunged for Max, but David was quicker. He tackled Daniel to the floor. Daniel hissed and spat like a furious animal. David tried to pin his thrashing limbs, but Daniel managed to clock him over the temple. David grunted and fell backwards, then Daniel was on top of him. 

"David!" Max cried from somewhere to his left. David couldn't look. He just knew he needed to protect the boy no matter what. Him and Daniel tousled on the floor, until David was pinned down with hands wrapped around his throat. Daniel's eyes were like chips of ice in his blood-stained face. 

"Just _die,"_ Daniel hissed, spraying blood from between his teeth. David choked and gasped, trying to shake him off but he was rapidly losing strength. He couldn't die here. He _couldn't._ David's eyes rolled back into his head as he suffocated. 

A gunshot went off. It was the loudest thing David had ever heard. The hands around his throat let go, and David heaved in a breath. 

"Get the fuck off him," Max's voice growled. "Right now." 

Daniel sneered and didn't move. "As if you'd actually shoot--" 

Another gunshot, just as loud as the first. The bullet whizzed by Daniel's head and lodged itself into the wall. 

"Get. The fuck. Off him." 

Daniel slid off David's heaving body and rose to his feet. His movements were fluid and dangerous, like a snake coiling up to strike. David rolled his head to the side and his eyes immediately found Max. The boy was standing tall and firm, holding Daniel's gun in his newly-freed outstretched hands. He was half naked with only his hoodie to cover his modesty, hair askew and face contorted with rage. He looked like an angel; a deadly, furious angel, who came to David's rescue in his hour of need. David was in awe. 

"On your knees," Max ordered. 

Daniel took a step forward and held his arms out like a performer. "Take a shot anywhere. This is a test from my Lord, and I will answer." 

"God, you're fucking nuts. I won't tell you again. On your knees." 

"Like I would kneel before--" 

Max quickly aimed the gun downwards and shot Daniel in the foot. The man screamed in agony and fell to his knees. 

"Max!" David cried, though his voice sounded like he gargled gravel. "Stop!" 

"He _tortured_ us!" 

"I know!" David got to his feet on shaky legs. His throat felt raw. It hurt to speak. "But you could kill him. Maybe he doesn't deserve mercy, but you don't deserve to have that kind of blood on your hands." David glanced at the work table against the wall. "I'll tie him up. Okay?" 

Max looked ready to argue, but he relented to David with a nod. Keeping the gun trained on him, David quickly tied Daniel's arms behind his back. He pulled away once he was done. Daniel's eyes bore into him, and he shivered. He was incredibly well put together for a man with a broken nose and a bullet wound in his foot. David wondered if he was even human. 

Max stepped forward. "I hate you." 

Daniel's lips stretched into an eerie grin. "Why? I gave you what you wanted." 

Max looked stricken. Then he reeled back and hit Daniel across the head with the butt of the gun. He crumpled to the floor, knocked clean out. It was over. 

"Max," David whispered. He gently touched Max's trembling wrist. "Please give me the gun." 

The boy relinquished it without a fight. David took it and moved quickly. He clicked the safety into place and only then could he finally breathe again. He wiped off the handle with his shirt, then tossed it somewhere into the corner. Next he searched Daniel's pockets. He found all the items Daniel stole from him, including his phone, his keys, and his wallet. When he turned back to Max, the boy was fully dressed and staring at the bullet hole in the wall. David's heart clenched with worry. 

"Max?" He called softly. Max turned and looked at him. His eyes were wet. David wished for nothing more than to have the ability to erase the last hour from his memory. He'd give anything to ease the burden from his young shoulders. Max carried so much. David was thankful that murder wasn't part of it. 

"David," Max croaked. David opened his arms, and the boy didn't hesitate to go into them. 

There wasn't anything David could say. All he could offer Max was his comfort. Perhaps David needed his own comfort, too. Even that couldn't last, however, as David realized he needed to get Max out of that awful room as soon as possible. 

"Max, we need to go," he said urgently as he pulled away. "We need to get outside and call the police." 

"David, wait! Your DNA…" 

"My what?" 

"Your blood. Your-- you know. It's here at the scene." 

David glanced about the room. Max was right. If he called the cops like he planned, they'd link him to whatever happened here. "But that's not bad," David said. "I'll just tell them what happened. We'll tell them together." 

" _No!_ " Max exclaimed. "I don't _want_ to tell the cops! They'll ask questions and poke and prod at me and then not a damn thing gets done." He looked at the ground miserably. "I don't want anyone to know about this. I just want to leave it behind." 

"Oh, Max…" That didn't sound healthy at all. But he didn't want to put Max through anything else that he didn't want to do. At this point, David would do anything to make Max happy. He walked forward to take his hands in his own. "Look, let's just get out of here first. We'll decide our next move after that. Okay?" 

Max nodded. "After we clean up your evidence." 

Using David's handkerchief, they wiped up the small smudges of his blood (at least the ones he knew were his) that had fallen to the floor. David grimaced as he wiped his face, then wrapped it up and put it into his back pocket. It was horribly unsanitary, but it would have to do. Afterwards, he took Max's hand and quickly led him up the basement steps. The door was miraculously unlocked. They didn't look back as they hurried through it and came out into an empty hallway. 

"Where are we?" Max asked, his fingers clutching David's own in a tight grip. 

"I don't know." 

They followed the hallway. David glanced into the rooms as they passed by. Each one was empty. The building somewhat resembled a school. A barren, abandoned school. David felt like he was in a horror movie the longer they traversed the halls. He knew they left Daniel behind, unconscious and tied up, but he still felt like the cultist could pop up around the corner at any moment. 

When they finally found the front door, David could have wept in relief. Their nightmare was over. He and Max both ran the last few steps and together they flung open the double doors. 

David couldn't believe his eyes. It was a street. A regular downtown street, complete with street lamps, a fire hydrant, and various parked cars. It didn't even look _real_. They were in some random abandoned building in the middle of the fucking city. 

"Is this Parker Avenue? Are we downtown?" Max asked beside him, just as bewildered as David. 

"It appears so."

"I can't believe it. My dad's office is two fucking streets over." 

It took a moment for that to register. "What? You're dad? Max, that's great! We'll take you straight to him and then we can start--" 

"Absolutely not!" Max protested. "We're not going to my dad, the police, or anybody." 

David's frustration was rapidly reaching its limit. "Now you're just being difficult. We were kidnapped and assaulted. You just want to pretend nothing happened?!" 

Max looked away. "Maybe. Yeah." 

David sighed and walked down the steps leading to the sidewalk. Max followed him sheepishly. "Alright, Max. Let me just ask what _you_ want to do." 

The boy looked lost for a moment, then shy, then determined. "I want to go home with you, David." 

"Me?! Why?" 

"Because… because you're the only person I've ever felt truly safe with. If I go home now, without you, I-- I might lose my mind." 

David got it. He really did. Nobody else was in that basement besides the two of them and the demon they left behind. Nobody else could understand what happened and how it made them feel. For the first time, there was level ground between Max and David. For the first time, they were the same. It only took five years. 

Max wanted to stick by David's side as much as possible. If David was honest with himself, it was something he'd always wanted. He hated that it came under such horrible circumstances. Regardless, he promised himself he'd do anything to make Max happy. 

They were going home. Together. 

David took out his phone, a plan already forming in his mind. His phone was dead. Of course. 

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. Max caught it with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Careful, David. Did that hurt?" 

"I'm at the end of my rope, Max. I'm allowed to swear." 

They wandered the street until they discovered an old payphone wedged between two buildings. David approached it and fished for some change. 

"The fuck? These things still exist?" Max rapped the side of it with his knuckles. "Does it work?" 

"Of course it does." David fed the money in and dialed 9-1-1. 

" _David!_ " Max cried with despair. 

"Just _trust_ me, Max." 

It rang a couple times before someone answered. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" 

David slipped into a distressed tone. "Yes, hi, I'd like to report some gunshots? I heard them go off inside the building next to me." 

The operator asked for his location. David told them. The exchange ended and he hung up. Max looked relieved. 

"Didn't know you could act," Max teased.

David's eyes crinkled at the corners. "As if. I just couldn't leave Daniel there. The cops will find him. Now let's get out of here." He held out his hand and Max took it. 

They put some distance between them and Parker Avenue. They walked until they found a bus stop. The two of them sat down and waited. 

They must have made quite a pair, David thought self-consciously. A lanky white man and a young Indian teen with scuffed clothing and bruised faces. David wasn't wearing his bandanna so his strangled throat was on full display. He hoped it wasn't too noticeable. 

Max scooted closer and leaned heavily into David's side. The poor boy must have been exhausted. David reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. The motion felt so natural that he didn't even think about it. Max didn't shy away from him, either. 

How much had their relationship changed? David didn't know, and he was too tired and anxious to put much thought into it. 

The bus finally came and ferried them across the city to David's apartment building. Throughout the journey, Max never let go of his hand. David wasn't sure who needed it more: Max, or himself. 

The last time David had been in his apartment was earlier that morning. It felt like a lifetime ago. In a way, it was. That David who woke up with a full grin was a different person. The current David who felt decades older unlocked the door and led Max inside. 

__________


	2. More sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max decompress and try to move on. You know where this is going.

David's apartment was exactly what Max expected. It was simple, but cozy. Soft, olive green walls and various pictures of nature. The front door immediately opened up into the living room, which consisted of a sofa and a worn plaid armchair. A coffee table was nestled between them. The sofa looked like a fluffy cloud. Max imagined sinking right into the cushions. There was also an entertainment center up against the far wall which housed a modest television, as well as a small collection of movies and books. 

To the left of the living room was a kitchenette. To the right was a small hallway, with two doors. Max assumed those were the bathroom and David's bedroom. 

"It's not much," David said. "But it's home." He hung his keys on a rack next to the door. Neat and tidy, Max observed with a smile. 

"It's great," Max replied. David beamed at him. 

"Do you need anything?" 

Max shuffled his feet and grimaced. "A shower. And some clothes." 

"Of course, yes," David agreed, then gently led Max through the living room and down the hall. Max hadn't let go of his hand once, but he eventually had to pull away after David showed him the small bathroom. "Use whatever you like," David said, gesturing to the shelf of shampoo and soap inside the shower. "Take as long as you want, too. I'll find you some comfortable clothes to wear." David turned to leave. Max panicked. 

"Wait!" Max quickly latched onto his shirt and reeled him back in. He wasn't ready to be alone yet. Alone in a strange bathroom in a strange apartment. "Wait, just-- please." Max pressed his face into David's chest. David's arms came around him, and the two embraced for a long moment. Max didn't want to be without him, the man who cared about him and did everything to protect him. Max's own family had never cared as much as David did. 

"Oh, Max," David sighed, pressing his face into the top of his hair. Now that he was home, his facade was beginning to crumble. "I'm so sorry. I wish that I-- None of that should have happened." 

Max was feeling too many emotions to distinguish. He just knew he wanted David, and now he had him. 

"Do you think that… that you can shower with me?" Max tentatively chanced a glance at David's face. The man looked conflicted. 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." He tried to pull away, but Max held fast. 

"Please? I don't want to be alone." 

"Oh, _Max--"_ David was already giving in, but Max pressed on anyway. 

"And my body aches. I think you should look at it. To make sure I'm not hurt." 

David eyes were filled to the brim with warmth and protection. "Okay." 

Max was fully capable of taking off his own clothes, but David helped him anyway. Max enjoyed his attentiveness. It made him feel cared for. _Safe_. Even when his hoodie and shirt came off, followed by his binder, Max still felt protected and cared for rather than vulnerable. He shimmied off the last of his clothing and for the first time he was naked before David. It felt backwards. They'd already gone as far as two people possibly could, and yet David hadn't seen him nude until now. 

The man just… Stared. Drank him in like a work of art. Max could feel his gaze like a physical caress, and he rubbed his arm awkwardly the longer they stood there. 

After a long moment, David seemed to finally come back to himself. He shook his head and quickly turned his body away. "Y-You should go ahead and get in. I'll, um. I'll join you in a sec." 

Max nodded and wordlessly turned on the shower. He glanced back at David as the man pulled his shirt over his head. Bruises were already forming on his pale, freckled skin. Max swallowed and looked away. He waited for the water to warm up then gingerly stepped under the spray. 

The first hit of warm water was heaven on Max's tired, filthy body. He rolled his shoulders, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pure bliss. He would never take a hot shower for granted ever again. 

The glass door opened and a draft of cold air swept in. Max shivered. He turned and watched David step in and close the door behind him, trapping them together in the small, steamy square of space. Their eyes met. David's face was nearly as red as his hair. Max appreciated his looks with a smile and pressed closer. The man before him shifted nervously before quickly grabbing a shampoo bottle off the shelf. 

"Can I?" He asked, gesturing to Max's mop of hair. Max said nothing as he leaned his head forward in silent offering. David poured soap into his hands, then those same hands were in his hair, massaging and petting and caressing. Max hardly ever had his hair played with. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead into the middle of David's chest. His tense body relaxed the more David worked over him. His hands kept moving lower, over the back of his neck and eventually to his shoulders, where he continued to rub and squeeze until Max felt as limp as jello. 

"Relax," David whispered, pressing his lips against the top of his soapy head. "You can relax. It's over. You were so brave, Max. So strong. You saved us." 

_Did he?_ Max was frightened the whole time they were in that nightmare. He certainly didn't feel like he saved anything. In fact, Max felt like he left a part of himself down there in that basement. A piece of him broke off and shattered on that cold floor, never to be recovered. Max could feel it; an ache deep in his chest. He rubbed at it absently as his vision blurred, and it wasn't because of the shower water. 

"David," Max breathed, voice hoarse and wet. 

"Shh," David soothed and wrapped his arms around him. Max clutched at his wet back and broke out into sobs. Loud, hard, painful hiccuping that wracked his whole chest. Max wept for himself, for David, for what happened to them both. For his family and their cold indifference. For all the other people that Daniel got his hands on and hurt. Max could feel David trembling in his arms. Maybe David felt that missing piece, too. Perhaps they could fit their open spaces together and be whole, even just for a little while. 

Max cried himself out until he didn't have any tears left. The water washed them all away, as if they never existed. Max raised his head. David offered him an understanding smile, his own eyes puffy and red. He must have been crying, too. Something seemed to click into place. Max strained up onto his toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. David let him, cupping the back of his head, before gently pushing him back. 

"We need to wash up," he reminded softly. "I don't know about you but I feel disgusting." 

Max stared at him for a long moment before bursting into hysterical giggles. He wiped at his eyes as he caught his breath. "Yeah. Yeah, me too." 

They helped each other wash and it was the most intimate and awkward shower Max had ever had. David kept asking permission to touch him, and while it was sweet, it got annoying very quick. The back of David's wrist brushed the swell of his breast and the man practically panicked. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-- sorry, Max."

" _David._ Chill the fuck out. It's fine."

"But I--" 

" _Here_." 

Max grabbed David's hands and pressed them against his chest. His breasts weren't large by any means, barely even a handful in David's hands, but they existed regardless, and to Max they may as well have weighed a ton each. He didn't like them, hated them even, but he certainly didn't care if David touched them, _Jesus fuck._

"See? It's just skin." 

David's eyes were wide as his breath came fast and shallow. "Just… skin." 

Max nodded and hummed. He slid his own smaller hands up the length of David's arms until he reached the man's own broad, flat chest. Max mirrored him, pressing his palms flush against his pectorals. "There," Max said, giving David's chest a squeeze. "We're even."

David cracked a grin. "Yes." He shifted closer and cupped his palms against the soft flesh. "Thank you, Max." 

Max shivered. "For what? For letting you cop a feel?" 

"For trusting me." 

The air between them felt so intimate that Max could have choked on it. Glancing away, he grumbled out, "I'd trust you with anything, David." 

David looked like he could fly if Max asked him. “I trust you, too.”

Max's eye caught the ring of angry bruises forming around David's throat. It almost looked like a collar. Or a brand. "Does it hurt?" 

David touched his neck. "It's sore. My whole body is, really." He gestured to the bruises of varying colors scattered across his torso. Max touched them with the tips of his fingers and David shivered. 

They finished their shower in relative silence. Max was toweling off his thick hair when David stepped out to grab him some clean clothes while he tossed their soiled ones into the washer. When he returned, he was wearing soft, fluffy pajamas, complete with a green pine tree pattern. Max couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Here,” David said as he offered Max a bundle. “I don’t really have anything that will fit you, but it’s clean.” 

Max pulled them on. David’s shirt swallowed him, the hem going all the way to the middle of his thighs. He wasn’t surprised that it was an old, threadbare camp counselor shirt. The boxer shorts David had given him fit better than the shirt, but they still hung loose on his hips. They both smelled like David. Max loved it. 

"Are you hungry?" David asked sweetly. 

At the mention of food, Max realized just how famished he was. He hadn't eaten anything that day, and the current time was somewhere in the afternoon hours. 

"Shit. Yeah, I am." 

"I'll make us something." 

David made soup and sandwiches for them to eat. It was a bit basic, but easy, and Max was so hungry that it tasted like gourmet cooking. He sat at the tiny table with David in his kitchen as they ate. It felt so strange to do something so domestic after everything that happened. Strange, but nice. Max could pretend that he lived with David in his cozy apartment and that it was just another normal, uneventful day. 

Max was comfortably full after he finished. David beamed at him when Max complimented his cooking. 

"Thank you, Max," he said as he gathered up their empty dishes. 

"I got it," Max protested, taking the dishes himself. 

"Oh, Max, no, you're my guest--" 

"--And you cooked. So I clean up." 

"You really don't have to." 

"I _want_ to." Max leveled him with a smirk. "Pretend you wouldn't be doing the same damn thing if this was reversed." 

David blushed. "Okay, you have a point." 

Max cleaned up while David put on a pot of tea. After he was finished, Max curiously wandered over. He eyed David's meager collection of hot beverages and frowned. "Have any coffee?" 

"Oh. No, unfortunately not. Too bitter for me." 

"Damn." Max thought for a moment. "What about hot chocolate?" 

"I have that!" David reached for one of the overhead cabinets. "Would you like some?" 

"Fuck yeah." 

"Language, Max…" 

Once their drinks were prepared, they migrated over to the living room and sat down. David's curtains were open and the setting sun cast a warm glow over them. Max wanted to curl up on the plush couch and nap for a week. Or maybe a decade. 

"Max, there are some things we need to talk about," David began as he absently stirred his tea. "And I know you probably don't want to, but it's important that we do so." 

Max blew over the top of his drink and took a long, indulgent sip. David used milk instead of water, and he'd put in extra cocoa after Max requested it. The drink was rich and delicious. It relaxed him from the inside out. Perhaps that's why he gave David a small nod in agreement at the idea of talking. 

"You didn't want to go to the police, and you didn't want me to take you home. But you can't stay with me forever, Max. You have a family. They're probably worried sick about you. I'll need to bring you home eventually." 

Max bared his teeth. "Doubt it." 

David furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?" 

"I doubt they're worried about me. I'm sure they're thrilled I'm nowhere to be found. In fact, I bet they don't even notice I'm gone." 

"Max!" David looked horrified. "What an awful thing to say." 

"It's true." 

"I refuse to believe that!" 

"Then you're a fucking _moron_ , David," Max spat furiously. "Get your head out of your ass and face reality. My parents do _not_ care about me. They never have. Did you forget fucking Parents Day?"

David set down his mug on the coffee table. "Of course I didn't forget. And I'm sorry that your life has been so hard, Max, but that doesn't mean you have to be so hateful." 

"Why do you care?" Max went on the defensive. He dove straight for the jugular. "Are you going to kick me out unless I play nice?" Max knew his time with David was only temporary. The sooner he got it over with, the quicker he can pick himself up and go back to surviving. 

"Of course not! Max--" David scooted closer and reached for him, but Max smacked him away. "I would never turn you away. You're always welcome here. I care about you. You know that."

Max tucked back into his mug so he wouldn't have to answer. He didn't protest when David gently took it from him and set it down but he did shoot him a nasty look. David ignored it and simply wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Max was too tired to try and fight him off. He just sagged into David's chest and hugged him back. 

"You can stay the night," David whispered into his hair. "But tomorrow we'll need to get you home. We could both get in big trouble if your family finds out you've been staying here." 

Max wasn't stupid by any means. If David was caught with a minor, a _missing_ minor, he'd definitely go to jail. David was one of the only people who cared about him. Max couldn't lose him. He'd keep David safe, just like he did for him. 

"Can we stop talking about this now?" He whispered pitifully. He wasn't whining. Max _did not_ whine. "Can we just watch a movie or something?" 

"Whatever you want, Max." 

They picked out a film, something mind-numbing requiring little brain power to follow, and settled in. Max pressed himself into David's side, and thankfully, David said nothing. He simply tucked his arm around Max's back and held him close. 

Max wasn't sure how to act around David anymore. What was allowed, what wasn't, what feelings were appropriate and which ones weren't-- all of the lines were blurred and Max was lost in a limbo. He wanted to touch David. He wanted David to touch _him_. Was it wrong to want that after everything that happened? 

The sun had set a while ago. The living room was dark with the only light coming from the television. The dim lighting was flattering on David's features. Not that Max was looking or anything. He tried to focus on the film, but his eyes kept wandering. David's long legs were crossed on the coffee table, his shapely thighs pressed together, and all Max wanted to do was slip his hand between them. He wanted to push his shirt up and kiss his stomach. He wanted to lick and kiss every single bruise he'd seen earlier until David could only feel pleasure instead of pain. Max wanted David. And… he was certain David wanted him, too. 

"Need to piss," Max said as he abruptly got up from the couch. He went straight to the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him. He took a moment to recuperate, breathing deeply as he tried to calm his churning stomach. 

Okay, so maybe Max had been wanting David for years. Maybe he had, on some fucked up level, _enjoyed_ what happened in that basement. But he was young and inexperienced. Of course he liked David touching him, licking him, _sucking him_. He'd never felt such things before. He was helpless against it. Now he couldn't stop _thinking_ about it. 

Max stood in David's bathroom for a long moment, wringing his hands in deliberation before he finally decided _fuck it_. He pulled off the shorts David had given him so he was nude from the waist down. Although, one wouldn't be able to tell at first glance, since the shirt he was wearing acted more as a nightgown and hung down over his thighs. David wouldn't even notice-- unless Max _made_ him notice. 

When he returned, David smiled and patted the cushion next to him. Max hesitated for only a moment, before bypassing the cushion completely and crawled onto David's lap instead. David let out an " _oof_ " of discomfort as Max got comfortable but didn't protest. 

Max reclined back against David's chest, his legs straddling David's own that were still perched on the coffee table. Max hoped it wasn't too awkward. He wasn't planning ahead at all, just going with what felt right in the moment. That included taking David's hands and lacing them with his own over his belly. The man hummed in content and rested his head on top of Max's fluffy hair. Max wondered if David could feel his heartbeat skyrocketing because of their proximity. 

Max could stop here if he wanted. End it all before it even began. Except Max didn't want to stop. He could feel himself growing wet from the anticipation. With his pulse pounding in his ears, Max took David's hand and guided it down the length of his stomach and dipped it beneath the hem of his shirt. The tips of his fingers grazed him, tickling and gentle, and David jerked away. 

"Max…" He sounded breathless. Max leaned back against him and nuzzled up into his jaw. 

"It's okay." Max bravely brought his hand back to between his thighs. He pulled the shirt up and out of the way so he could watch their joined hands slip downward. David hissed between his teeth but didn't pull away. Max encouraged him to stroke down, gathering slick with his fingers, before bringing them back up to circle his clit. Eventually, David began to move on his own while Max relaxed against him. 

"That feels good," Max said, spreading his thighs wider and tilting his hips up. Little sparks of pleasure were budding low in his stomach like hot embers. It was a promise for more, a hint of what's to come. Now that it was just them, alone in David's apartment, there were endless possibilities for pleasure. Max was dizzy with the thought. Or perhaps he was just dizzy from David pressing his lips to his neck, brushing over the sensitive skin and giving him goosebumps. 

"Wait, Max--" David pulled away and gently deposited him on the couch. 

"What the _hell--_ " 

"We shouldn't, Max, it's just-- you're so _young_ , and we can't-- this is _wrong._ " David stood up and began to pace. He looked like a man on the edge of a breakdown. 

"David, you idiot, calm the fuck down." 

" _No!_ Not this time. I'm serious, Max, I-- you're _fifteen!_ And I'm twenty-six! I've known you since you were ten, on top of that. I'm no better than _Daniel!"_

Max shot up from the sofa and slapped David across the face. "Don't you _ever_ fucking say that about yourself again. You're not a monster, David. You did everything you could to protect me." 

"Yes," David murmured, rubbing his cheek. "And I need to protect you now." 

"From _what?"_

"Me!" David threw up his hands. "I know better, Max. You're a brilliant young man and I-- I'm just some predator." 

Max scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, absolutely, David the camp counselor is a dangerous predator. Do you even hear yourself?" 

"It's true! Max, I… I want you. _A lot._ " 

Max's heart soared. "I want you, too." 

David's shoulders sagged in defeat. "You shouldn't. You don't want me, Max. I'm just-- I'm nothing." 

Temper flaring, Max stalked forward and fisted his hands in David's shirt. "Listen to me, you walnut. I am sick and tired of people telling me what I do or don't want. My fucking parents did it to me my whole life. Nobody gets to decide that except _me._ I want you, David." Max's expression softened. "I want you. Maybe I'm even a little in love with you. I don't know. But I'm _not_ going to let that q-tip cultist motherfucker ruin this for me." 

David stared at him in awe. His eyes were heavy with affection and guilt. "Max…" 

"It's okay, David." Max slid his hands up to cup his cheeks. "Please. Can't we just do what we want for a change? Just for tonight?" 

David leaned into his palms and closed his eyes. Max knew how hard this was for him. David had always been a shining pillar of purity and morality. Giving in was going against everything he was taught; everything he stood for as a camp counselor. He was falling. Max would be there to catch him. Whatever crisis David was going through didn't matter, because Max will make sure he isn't alone. They were in this together. 

"Max," David whispered with a humorless chuckle. "You're going to be the death of me."

Max grinned and pressed closer. "You're probably right. But not yet." He pulled David down into a kiss. For someone who put up such a fight before, he gave in awful quick with just a kiss.

David pulled away and dropped to his knees. He lifted the hem of Max's shirt to press open, desperate kisses to his stomach. Good god, once David got going he was _going._ He turned to suck a bruise over Max's hip while his hand returned to the spot between his thighs He rubbed his fingers up and down his wet sex, slow and tender. Max's head spun with excitement. He let out a shaky sigh, then gasped when David's fingers slipped between his folds. He was wet enough to where the friction was minimal. Max widened his stance to accommodate the intrusion. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, letting himself feel it for a moment. He didn't have the chance to before, an account of being too frightened and uncomfortable. Now, they had all the time in the world, and David was gentle and patient as he shallowly pumped his fingers.

David looked up at him. Max met his eye, suddenly bashful. He'd asked for this, demanded it, but this was different. He didn't expect him to be on his knees. David licked his lips, then leaned forward and closed his hot mouth over Max's clit. He kept moving his fingers as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive tissue in time with the thrusts. Max didn't stand a chance. The anticipation, the tension, the desire, David himself, it all brought him to climax embarrassingly fast. His knees went weak. He had to support himself by leaning onto David's shoulders. David didn't let up until Max's walls contracted. Max came with a full body shudder, his stomach clenching and relaxing with each spasm. David withdrew from him but continued stroking his fluttering opening through his orgasm, until Max couldn't take it and had to push his hand away. 

"Golly, Max" David gasped, his lips and chin wet with his slick. "You're magnificent." 

He sounded so sincere. His eyes looked up at Max with reverence, with wonder, like Max was the most important thing in his life. Max had never been looked at like that before. He'd never been treated like he was something precious, something to be cherished. That was love in David's eyes. David _loved_ him. 

With a soft whine, Max reached for him. David slipped one arm around his back while the other went behind his knees. He picked Max up with all the gentleness of a lover and carried him to his bedroom. He placed Max on his bed, and when he tried to pull away, Max latched onto him and wouldn't let go. 

"Max…"

"I want you inside me." 

David looked conflicted. "We shouldn't do this, Max." 

"Don't do this again. We shouldn't do a lot of things. We're way past that, David."

"I don't want to hurt you," he protested gently. 

"You wouldn't hurt me." Max said it with such conviction. He believed it with all his heart. He knew David wouldn't hurt him. He'd proven that over and over. Max pushed his shirt up and slipped a hand down to touch himself. "I'm already wet," he whispered desperately. "Please." 

David looked absolutely wrecked, and Max had barely even touched him. With a nod, he quickly shed his clothes before climbing onto the bed. Max opened his legs, and David slid in between them like he belonged there. David loomed over him, long and lean and everything Max wanted. He could feel his cock nestled against his own privates, and when David began to gently grind his hips his length slid wetly along the folds, dipping just inside the warm flesh but not penetrating. David was _teasing_ him. Max didn't have the patience, not after everything.

"David," he warned quietly. He bared his teeth to show his impatience. David just smiled, amused and heart-achingly fond. 

"Deep breaths, Max," David assured him. "If we're doing this, we're doing this my way. Nice and easy. Tell me if you don't like it." He carefully pressed the head of his cock inside that wet heat. Max sucked in a breath and leaned his head back. It was a stretch just like before, but he was ready for it this time. He wanted it, he fucking _craved_ it, and David was slow and steady as he entered him. Max was able to relax with each inch, until David's hips were flush against his thighs. Max felt wonderfully full. 

"Max, please tell me… how do you feel?"

"I feel good. I feel very good…"

David leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so glad." He kissed his other cheek, then his nose, then his lips. Max hummed and wrapped his arms around David's shoulders. They kissed gently, unhurried, as David began to languidly move his hips. Max was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, and the way David's dick rubbed deep inside him had him whimpering against his lips. David swallowed the noises greedily, lapping them up with his tongue as he explored Max's pliant mouth. Max felt full from all fronts. He couldn't get enough. 

David pulled away and raised himself up onto his elbows. He watched Max's face with rapture as he rolled his hips deeper. Max's whole body rocked with his movements. He felt like he was being moved like the tide, pushing and pulling, and David was his moon, ever watchful and ever luminous. Max always did love looking at the night sky. He loved watching David's face just as much. 

The bed springs creaked and squealed as they rocked. Max almost found it funny enough to laugh. He thought that only happened in movies. His lips stretched into an amused smile, and David's eyes lit up. He slowed his thrusts to ask, "What's that for?" 

"The bed… It's making noise." Max felt sheepish. "It's funny…" 

David grinned and giggled. Max had to wonder if laughing during sex was allowed. 

"I can make it louder," David said, eyelids lowering into an almost sly expression. "Want me to?" 

Max nodded, not sure where David was going with that. He watched David lean back a bit to grab Max's hips with both hands. Max took a moment to appreciate them, how big and soft they were, before his thoughts evaporated completely as David began to thrust into him again, except this time he was fast and merciless, accompanied by the sharp, wet slap of their skin. Sure enough, the bed screeched in protest, making enough racket to sound like it was about to fall apart. Max's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he let out a breathless giggle. He didn't know why it was so funny. David laughed too, full of delight, and for some reason Max found it incredibly arousing. 

"Oh, Max," David rasped, voice bursting with adoration. "I love you so much…" 

Max's arousal spiked. His heart was pounding in his ears, his whole body singing with elation. He wrapped his legs tight around David's waist as his pleasure reached its peak. "David, I'm-- I'm about to--" 

"Yes, Max, _please--"_ David slipped a hand between their writhing bodies to play with his clit. His fingers rubbed in small, fast circles, and Max was lost. His body convulsed, clamping down on David like a vice, causing the man choke on his own breath. Max came with David's name on his lips, his whole body racked in vicious spasms. David slowed his thrusts, partly for Max's comfort as he shuddered through his orgasm, and partly because he clenched down so tight David could hardly move. 

Max felt like he was floating. Light, boneless, blissful; he went limp against the mattress, finally relaxing his body as the tremors receded and the white hot pleasure between his legs ebbed into an ache. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, and David brushed it back as he petted his face, cooing and praising in that gentle voice of his. Max felt so in love with the man that he was nearly sick with it. Once he caught his breath, he reached for David's hand. Their fingers slotted together perfectly. 

"Are you okay?" David asked, eyes warm with idolization. Max felt like a treasure. He nodded, suddenly feeling so exhausted he could hardly speak. 

"Is it alright if, um. If I keep going?" 

Keep going? Max furrowed his brow. It took him a moment to realize that David was still inside him, and as he curiously clenched down, he also realized David was still hard. 

"Max? Should I stop?"

Strength returned to Max's tired limbs. He was hungry for David's finish, hungry for him to come inside him and fill him up. Max was too weak to wrap his legs back around him, but he did manage to lock David between his clenched thighs when he tried to pull away. 

"I want it," Max growled. "Fuck me." 

David swallowed heavily. Max eyed his Adam's apple and found himself wanting to bite it. He wrapped his arms around David's neck and pulled him down so he could latch his teeth onto the tender, bruised flesh of his throat. Max licked over his pulse point, where it pounded just beneath his pale skin, then closed his mouth over it and sucked. David gasped, giving a sudden, involuntary thrust into Max. He wrapped his arms tight around Max's body then rolled them both over in one swift movement. Max found himself straddling David, looking down at the man's sweaty, disheveled form. David was always quick to blush, but now he was flushed red from his cheeks all the way down to his chest.

"Is this okay?" David asked softly. His hands went to Max's hips, fingers dipping beneath the hem of the shirt. It had fallen back down to drape over thighs after the change in position. 

Max gave an experimental roll of his hips. David gasped, and his length inside him twitched. Now that gravity was doing half of the work, David felt so deep within him that it seemed like he was touching the bottom of his stomach. Max felt powerful. He liked this position above David. He liked having the man so vulnerable beneath him. 

"Yes," Max replied after a moment. "I like this." He began to work himself over David's cock, relishing the way he held control over him. David moaned, his eyes never breaking away from Max's face. He looked dazed, like he couldn't believe what was happening to him. Max had a hard time believing it, too. 

He was having sex with David. He was having _a_ _lot_ of sex with David. 

Max began to bounce, his thighs clenching and unclenching with the last of his strength. He didn't know how he was still able to keep going after two orgasms. Exhaustion was pulling at his bones, but his lust for David overrode it. 

Hands slid up his clothed stomach, and Max rolled his head back with a sigh. He felt David's fingers graze the swell of his breasts through the shirt. It occurred to Max how he must have looked, draped in David's own camp shirt, his small breasts loose and bouncing with each movement. David couldn't resist. He hesitated for only a moment before his hands engulfed the soft mounds. 

"David," Max whispered, his own hands going around David's wrists. 

"I'm sorry," David whimpered. "They're just so cute…" He gave an experimental squeeze, cupping them in his palms, then pushed them together like dough. Max snorted in amusement. He hated his chest, but David seemed to adore it. His thumbs brushed over the budding nipples through the fabric and a bolt of pleasure raced down Max's spine. 

Max didn't give himself a chance to think twice. He quickly hiked up the shirt, stuffing the hem into his own mouth to hold it out of the way, then pressed David's hands flush against his breasts himself. The skin on skin contact was electric. David's eyes went wide as he greedily fondled the supple flesh. Max picked up his pace from before, bracing himself on David's shoulders as he moved his hips up and down desperately. He wanted David to come, he _needed_ David to come. _David, David, David._

"Max," David moaned, like he could hear Max's thoughts crying out to him. His hands dropped from his chest to hold onto his hips. He forced Max down as he rolled up into him. The slap of their skin was obscene. Max belatedly remembered David has neighbors. The thought was fleeting, and it was immediately snuffed out as David began to rapidly thrust up. His cock was twitching wildly. He must be close, Max thought as he panted, the shirt falling from his open mouth. 

"Max, I-- I need to pull out--" 

" _No._ "

David looked alarmed. "I need to," he repeated desperately. He made to lift him off, but Max clamped down on him. 

"Come inside me," he demanded. 

"I _can't--"_

Max wasn't having it. He bared down onto David's cock, bucking his hips wildly. "Please come inside," Max begged. "I love you, David." 

That was all it took. David let out a desperate sob, wrapping his arms around Max, pulling him down to his chest as he pumped himself dry inside his body. Max felt a rush of something hot and wet deep inside. It was filthy. It was perfect. 

Once it was over, all of his strength seemed to leave him at once. Max felt like he could sleep for days. He went limp in David's grip, and he gently rolled Max off him and onto his back. His softening cock withdrew as he went. Wetness gushed from his entrance. Max heard David gasp, and then there were fingers stroking him. He was so sensitive that his whole body jerked in surprise when David's fingers slipped inside. 

"Did you come again?" David asked, laying on his elbow beside him. Max shook his head. "Do you think you _could_ come again?" As he said that, David crooked his fingers. Max hissed. The pleasure was sharp. He spread his legs anyway. 

"I don't know…" 

David hummed in thought, then began to pump his fingers in earnest. With his other hand he pushed up the hem of Max's shirt, then he ducked his head down to suckle his nipples. Max arched up in shock. _Oh, wow,_ that felt weird but also weirdly good. 

David switched between one and then the other, giving both plenty of attention as he quickly pumped his fingers. He even added his thumb to the mix, rubbing Max's clit in time with his thrusting fingers. There was so much stimuli. Max came within a minute. He practically screamed as a third orgasm was dragged from his spent form. His whole body spasmed and jerked, the pleasure so intense that it hurt. Max began to sob from the onslaught. David leaned over him and kissed his face. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," David cooed, thumbing away his tears with his clean hand. "I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." 

"No, no," Max tried to assure him. He loved what David did to him, but he suddenly felt so overwhelmed. He leaned into David as he seeked out his lips. "I liked it. Don't be sorry." 

David relaxed and kissed him. Their tongues slid together half-heartedly. It seems they were both exhausted from the ordeal. 

"Wait here," David said, pressing one last kiss to his lips. "I'll be back in a sec." 

Max nodded meekly. He didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. David got up from the bed and left the room completely naked. Max snickered to himself. They'd just had sex but the idea of David walking around his apartment in the nude greatly amused him. 

He must have fallen asleep, because he was startled awake as the bed dipped beside him. David was back with a damp towel in hand. 

"Let me clean you up," David whispered. "Then you can sleep all you want." 

Max realized just how absolutely drenched he was between his legs. David's seed and his own slick were drying into a sticky mess, and he grimaced. He opened his legs again to let David clean and winced. His thighs _hurt._ They'd been held open a lot today, not to mention the complete workout his body just went through. 

The towel was warm, and Max hummed in relief as the mess was mopped away. Once David finished, he pulled down the hem of Max's shirt, then gently lifted Max up to pull off the soiled top blanket. He left the sheets and draped them over Max's body. David rolled up the dirty blanket and made to leave again.

" _David,_ " Max whined. "Come _here._ That can wait."

David glanced back. He met Max's eyes then smiled fondly. "You're right." He left the blanket along with his clothes in the hamper, then joined Max beneath the covers. Max immediately curled up into his side with David's arms wrapped tightly around him. Max was asleep within moments.

_________

If Max dreamed, he didn't remember it when he awoke the next morning. He was roused from sleep when the front door opened and closed, followed by soft humming that was undeniably David's. It took Max a moment to remember where he was, and once he did, he grinned and stretched languidly in the sheets. 

Oh, how he wanted to just roll over and fall back to sleep, but his desire to see what David was up to won out. He hauled himself out of bed and made his way into the living room. David was in the kitchen dressed in his usual attire, putting away a few groceries. A single bag remained on the table. Max approached and glanced inside. 

"Oh! Good morning, Max!" David greeted, way too full of beans so early in the morning. "I hope I didn't wake you." 

Max shrugged. "What did you get?" 

"A few essentials," David said absently as he put away a couple jars in the fridge. "I planned on making breakfast." He turned back to Max and leaned in to kiss his temple. Max couldn't hold back his small smile that formed from the simple act. When David pulled away, he looked nervous. "And, um. I got something for you." 

"For me? What is it?" 

David bit his lip as he reached into the bag. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Max. The boy turned it over and his eyes went wide. _A morning after pill…_

"The sooner I take it, the more effective it is, right?" Max kept his tone casual, trying to hide the whirlwind of emotions storming in his head. _Holy shit, he could get pregnant. David could knock him up._

"Yes, Max." David couldn't have looked more uncomfortable if he tried. 

Max opened his mouth to crack a joke or make a snide remark, but this particular subject didn't seem very funny. Instead, he shouldered past David to pour himself a glass of water. Without much more thought, Max thumbed the pill out of its pouch and quickly swallowed it. 

"Max? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

David didn't look convinced. Max ignored him as he went to the couch and plopped down onto it. "Now what?" He grumbled. 

David came closer, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know. Your clothes are washed, so if you want I can take--" 

" _No,_ David. It's, like, seven in the morning. I'm not going anywhere yet." Max would ignore that issue for as long as possible. He sagged back into the cushions and closed his eyes. 

"Max… you're not wearing underwear." 

With a lecherous grin, Max spread his knees wide. He hadn't changed out of David's shirt. "Yeah? What about it?" 

David blushed furiously and looked away, but his eyes inevitably drifted back to between Max's legs. He walked closer, and Max's pulse spiked in anticipation. David's hand touched his knee, hesitating for only a moment, then slid his warm palm up the length of his thigh. 

"Again?" Max asked hopefully. 

David answered with a kiss. 

Their clothes were shed in record time. Max ended up sprawled across the cushions on his back with David kneeling between his legs. David must have picked up another item at the store, Max thought with amusement as he watched him unwrap a condom and roll it on. 

"So it was your goal to fuck me again today?" Max teased with a knowing smirk

David blushed. "N-no, I just… I wanted to be prepared." He slid his hand down to gently circle Max's clit. "I didn't expect you to be so tempting." 

Max bit his lip and hummed. He spread his thighs wide, which were still a bit sore, and eagerly waited for David to push inside. He entered him slowly, like before, but this time it _hurt._ It burned like a pulled muscle, or a joint that had been wrenched too far out of socket. Max's eyes went wide in shock. "Ow! David, slow down--"

David immediately froze. "Am I hurting you?" He quickly pulled out and Max flinched. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." 

Max shifted onto his side, hooking one leg over David's shoulder. "Do it again, just slower." Maybe the angle was wrong...

David tried again, but once the head was inside the same ache from before flared up. Max gritted his teeth and tried to bear it but the more cock was fed into him the more it hurt. It was unbearable. "Fuck, son of a bitch, David, pull out!" 

David obeyed, tears springing to his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Max!" He quickly leaned over and gathered him up into a hug. He seemed more distraught than Max was, and _he_ was the one in pain. 

"It's fine, I'm fine." Max pushed him away. They'd gotten a lot closer in such a short time but he still didn't appreciate being smothered. "I think I'm just too sore." 

"Oh, Max, I pushed you too hard yesterday. I shouldn't have done all those things to you, I should have been gen--" 

"David, shut up! I _liked_ what we did. Just because I'm sore doesn't mean I regret it." Max hesitated. "Do _you_ regret it?" 

David took a moment to think. He wouldn't meet Max's eyes. "No. I don't regret it at all." His lips twitched into a smile. "I liked it very much." 

Relief unfurled in Max's chest. "Me, too. It sucks that we can't fuck now." 

"Well." David looked to the side as he blushed. "There are other options." 

Max raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" 

Little did Max know, that day was just beginning. 

David got up to grab something from the bag on the table. He returned and coaxed Max into their previous position with the boy on his back and David sitting between his legs. David gave himself a few indulgent pumps to get himself hard again, and Max watched him shamelessly. It was ridiculously hot watching David touch himself. Once he was hard, he placed his length on top of Max's pelvic area, then pulled out the small bottle he'd retrieved earlier. Max realized it was lubricant. 

"You think lube will help it not hurt?" Max asked curiously. 

"Oh, no! This is different. I'm not going inside you." 

"Oh." Max was confused. He was even more confused when David slathered lube along the inside of his thighs. He even rubbed it on his genitals, which Max appreciated with a pleasured sigh. 

"This might be a little weird," David said nervously. He grabbed Max's legs and closed them together, with his own cock trapped between the wet press of Max's thighs. David draped his legs over one shoulder, then leaned forward to give an experimental thrust. Max understood what the hell David was doing with a startled gasp. 

"What the fuck?" Max asked breathlessly, looking down to watch the head of David's cock disappear and reappear between his thighs. The wet slide was strange, but pleasant. The ribbed texture of the condom rubbed deliciously against his clit. 

"Bad?" David asked, his hips faltering. 

"No, just-- just keep going."

David obeyed. He hugged Max's legs to his chest and rolled his hips forward. The sounds and motions resembled actual sex so closely that if Max didn't know better he'd think David was actually fucking him. 

"Gosh," David panted. He turned his head to press kisses to the side of Max's knee. "I-I always wanted to try it, but-- _ohhh--_ I didn't think it would feel this good..." 

Max grinned at the idea of David having such naughty thoughts. Before yesterday, he would have thought David was a virgin with no sexual prowess to speak of. It seemed David thought plenty about sex, and even had skill. Not that Max would have been able to tell much of a difference. 

Max reached down to brush his fingers against the head of David's prick. He was fascinated with the sight. David paused in his thrusts to just grind their hips together. His cock was nestled between Max's thighs, and for a moment, it looked like Max had his own dick resting against his belly. It fascinated him. It felt... right. Max wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked it. David moaned above him, and Max felt a swell of possessiveness. He wanted David to be his, and only his. 

"Fuck me like you mean it," Max growled and gave the shaft a squeeze. David nodded deliriously, so eager to please, and began to wildly thrust his hips. Max's jaw went slack and his head fell back against the cushions. The wet friction was fantastic. Warm, fast, and so fucking loud. The slap of their skin was animalistic. Max wondered if it was this loud last night. 

David leaned so far forward that Max was practically bent in half. Max didn't know he was so flexible. Amazing what lust and sex can make a person do. 

"Max," David gasped above him, mouth open and brows furrowed in concentration. "Max, you're amazing." His eyes were filled to the brim with affection and desire. "I don't deserve you-- Max, I-I--" David tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna come--" 

Max clenched his thighs tight around David's pulsing length. "Fucking do it," he commanded. David choked, giving one last hard thrust. His whole body shuddered as his jaw worked in a nearly silent moan. Max felt his cock pulse and twitch against him as David emptied himself into the condom. Max almost mourned the loss of feeling David's warm seed spilling onto his stomach, but at least it was less messy. 

David pulled away and Max's legs slipped limply from his shoulder. Max lazily let his legs fall open, and he enjoyed the look of lust that passed over David's features. The man just orgasmed, but one look at Max had him wanting more. 

"Would you take care of me, Daddy?" Max purred, draping his arms over the armrest above his head. 

"D-Don't--! Don't call me that, Max." 

"What? Don't like that one?" Max grinned as David's hands slid down the length of his thighs to play with his wet folds. "People always do it in porn." 

"I-I don't know how I feel about it," David admitted. "Just not right now." He rubbed his thumb along the slit and dipped inside. Max squirmed. 

"Please, David," Max begged, this time with real urgency. His pleasure was dampening as time passed. "I want to come." 

David groaned in want, then immediately dropped down to bury his face between Max's legs. David indulged in what he did best: eating Max out until he was delirious from the pleasure. Max’s hands immediately dropped to tangle in his soft hair, pressing him down while Max rolled his hips up into his eager mouth. David pressed the flat of his tongue against Max’s swollen clit and began to bob his head. Saliva and slick mixed together and made obscene wet noises. 

David pulled away, but kept rubbing Max with his fingers to keep him stimulated. "Can I try something?" 

Max nodded and closed his eyes. "Anything." 

David didn't say anything else. The next thing Max knew was a bolt of white hot pleasure, and his back arched up while his legs went rigid. He came almost immediately. He couldn't breathe or think for several seconds. Wave after wave washed over him, and when he finally came back to himself, David was hovering above him, petting his hair and watching him with reverence. 

"What the hell was _that?_ " Max rasped. 

David blushed and smiled shyly. "Ah, well. Do you remember Bonquisha? She taught me a few things."

Max blinked. Then he laughed. Who would have thought Max would be orchestrating David's sexual competence at the age of ten. 

\------

"David." 

"Hm?" 

"Can I suck you off?" 

"If I'm honest with you, Max, I'm not sure I can come again…" 

"Not with that attitude. We've got one day to do whatever we want." 

\-------

"Hah… Max…"

"C'mon, David. Just a bit more." 

"I don't think I can…"

"You'll do it because I said so, David." 

"Max…"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm dehydrated." 

"... Oh." 

\------

"When I'm seventeen, I'm coming back for you." 

They were laying in David's bed side by side, exhausted, sweaty, and naked. Their fingers were loosely intertwined between them. 

"What do you mean?" David asked. 

"In our state, I'll legally be an adult when I'm seventeen. I'll leave my parents and come for you. We just have to wait two years. Less than that. I'll be sixteen in two months." Max had never felt more certain about anything in his life. He'd do it. No matter how long it took, he'd wait for David. 

"Max, that's--" David closed his eyes. "You shouldn't invest everything in me. I'm just one man. You have your whole life ahead of you. You're going to meet so many people, Max, and I won't--" 

"Who says I can't meet them with you by my side?" Max interrupted. He rolled up onto his elbow so he could meet his eye. "I'm all in, David. I'll wait. Will you wait for me?" 

The conflict on David's face was clear. He didn't say anything for a long while, before his eyes lit up with hope. "Yes." 

Max was so overjoyed that he flung himself onto the man and kissed him with all he had. 

"This is _insane,_ " David said once they pulled away. "I shouldn't be agreeing to this." 

"Shouldn't, wouldn't, who cares. No take-backs." 

David laughed. "Okay, Max." 

\------


End file.
